1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to computer input devices and, more particularly, to methods and apparatus for operating an input device in a turbulent environment.
2. Background Information
The current trend in computer system design is to utilize a graphical user interface (GUI) for system access and control. When a computer system is configured to operate with a GUI, a system user or operator accesses and controls the functionality of the computer or specific applications thereof by manipulating a system generated pointer or cursor rendered on a display. This manipulation of the cursor is generally accomplished using a computer input device, and more common input devices include mice, light pens, trackballs, joysticks, touch pads, or the like.
The manipulation of the display cursor using one or more of these input devices is accomplished through user movement of the input device across a surface or physical manipulation of a movable or rotatable member of the device. This physical action by the operator results in a corresponding displacement of the cursor on the screen as a motion sensing component of the input device converts the action by the user into an appropriate electrical, mechanical, or optical signal that is transmitted to the computer for interpretation and subsequent action. In addition, one or more switches of the input device can be actuated by the operator to select items from a display menu or to initiate processes of the computer. While these input devices can provide significant advantages and performance enhancements for users, difficulties arise when these devices are used in an environment in which external and internal forces are likely to affect the operators' ability to accurately manipulate the input device.
One such environment in which external and internal forces are likely to affect the operators' ability to accurately manipulate the input device is in a moving vehicle. GUI use with a corresponding input device in land, sea, air, and space vehicles has provided improved functionality, data access and simplicity of use that increases operation efficiency while reducing operator workload. However, because automobiles, ships, aircraft, spacecraft, or the like are subject to external forces and disturbances that result in erratic movement of the vehicle and a corresponding jostling of the operator, undesired movement of the input device is likely to place the cursor in a location of the display that was not intended by the user. In this situation, corrective action is taken by the user to reposition the pointer to the display destination that was originally targeted. Furthermore, if the erratic movement is sustained, input device positioning of the cursor may be less than optimal and the number of repositioning actions taken by the GUI operator is likely to be greater than desired. Therefore, the benefits of GUI use in a moving vehicle may be diminished unless the effects of the external forces and disturbances are dampened or there is compensation for the turbulent environment.